


Обещание

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь Мурасакибара может выполнить обещание, данное в детстве</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещание

— Ты снова туда поехал?

— Угу, — ответил Мурасакибара, медленно прожевывая песочное печенье.

На том конце провода послышался обреченный вздох. На этот раз Химуро уже не паниковал, обнаружив исчезновение Мурасакибары. Раньше он поднимал на уши всех, кого только мог, в том числе и бывшую команду Тейко. Хорошо, что был всезнающий Акаши, который всегда в курсе всего происходящего.

— Тебе давно пора прекратить все это, — сказал Химуро.

— Тебе привезти что-нибудь? — Мурасакибара не хотел его слушать. — Здесь есть слойки, эклеры, пироги. Хочешь пирог? Тут продают пирог со стружкой желудя, он очень вкусный.

Последовал еще один вздох.

— Я не хочу пирог, Ацуши. Я хочу, чтобы, когда тебе плохо, ты приходил ко мне. Ко мне, а не уезжал куда-то в пригород.

— Я тогда возьму пирог.

Наверное, Мурасакибаре стоило сказать, что на этот раз он приехал сюда не из-за этого. Не потому что ему было плохо. Он понимал, почему Химуро беспокоился: когда Мурасакибара возвращался, то выглядел еще хуже, чем раньше. Усталость, грусть или плохое самочувствие сменялись полной апатией.

Но сейчас все было по-другому. Он это чувствовал.

Мурасакибара скинул звонок и убрал телефон в карман, а затем жестами указал на еще несколько сладостей с витрины. Он всегда набирал много, а когда приезжал сюда — еще больше.

— Спасибо, Кусакабе-сан, — сказал он, убирая купленное в рюкзак.

— Береги себя, — женщина тепло ему улыбнулась.

Морщинки вокруг ее глаз почему-то напоминали Мурасакибаре изюм, а эта кондитерская была его любимой. Но он приезжал сюда не только поэтому. Химуро считал, что это из-за детских воспоминаний — веселых, теплых и наивных. Именно поэтому Мурасакибару тянуло туда, если на душе было неспокойно. Но историю про огромного зверя Химуро предпочитал пропускать мимо ушей или считать обычной выдумкой.

В конце концов, Мурасакибара устал повторять, что Тоторо существует. Просто в какой-то момент он перестал его видеть.

Телефон упрямо звонил весь путь от кондитерской до автобусной остановки, а два больших пакета со сладостями в руках мешали сбросить или поставить на беззвучный режим. Так что Мурасакибара просто слушал. Сначала даже подпевал, а потом надоело. Вскоре, правда, Химуро перестал звонить.

На остановке не было ни души. Еще только начинало темнеть, но здесь дорога уходила в густой лес, и свет почти не проникал через густую крону деревьев. В детстве Мурасакибара боялся темноты и никогда не гулял в лесу. Его больше притягивали поля: там можно было упасть в траву или расставить руки и попытаться поймать ветер. И в конце концов он действительно его поймал. Мурасакибара всегда был выше остальных детей, и это часто становилось причиной насмешек и нелепых прозвищ. Но тогда он встретил кого-то, кто оказался намного выше него и даже взрослых.

Тоторо был большим, мягким и издавал ухающие звуки. Они казались Мурасакибаре намного осмысленнее, чем все слова его сверстников. Иногда Тоторо дарил ему горстку желудей, обернутых листьями, а потом мама что-то из них готовила. Теперь он мог попробовать такие пироги в этой кондитерской. Может быть, Кусакабе-сан тоже видела Тоторо?

За спиной послышался странный звук, словно кто-то принюхивался. Мурасакибара машинально втянул в легкие воздух и вдохнул сладковатый аромат, исходящий от покупок в его сумках. Он наклонился к одной из них и вытащил пирожное в шоколадной глазури и орехами, а потом, не глядя, протянул руку в сторону. Она тут же опустела, и Мурасакибара потянулся за другим десертом. На этот раз он вытащил сразу два, один из которых предназначался уже ему самому.

Приятно было знать, что не ты один любишь сладости.

— Видишь, Тото-чин, я стал выше тебя, — похвастался Мурасакибара, повернув голову. — Я же обещал, что вырасту.

Огромные немигающие глаза зверя смотрели на него немного обиженно. Тоторо пошевелил ушами и попытался приподняться на лапах, чтобы выглядеть выше, но все равно удрученно фыркнул.

В этот момент Химуро снова начал звонить.

— Хочешь передать Муро-чину привет? — спросил Мурасакибара, наблюдая, как Тоторо расправляется с очередным пирожным.

В трубке раздалось громкое восклицание. Что-то вроде «ну наконец-то!» или «я думал, ты там умер», но Мурасакибара не разобрал, потому что сразу протянул телефон в сторону Тоторо.

— Ацуши? Ацуши-и-и! Не игнорируй меня!— проорал Химуро.

Тоторо дернулся и некоторое время изучал телефон, пока из динамика снова не послышался недовольный голос:

— Я слышу, как ты сопишь!

Дернув усами, Тоторо, кажется, обиделся на последнюю фразу и высказался громким ревом прямо в трубку. Мурасакибара не знал, как точно Химуро отреагировал на это, но больше тот ничего не говорил.

— Давай летом прокатим его на твоем автобусе, Тото-чин, чтобы он точно нам поверил.

После Зимнего Кубка что-то изменилось. Мурасакибара не до конца понимал, что именно, но если он снова начал видеть Тоторо — это было нечто хорошее.


End file.
